8th World Wonder
by KittyKittyMeowMeow
Summary: Slight FaytCliffFaytAlbel After the First Chapter yours truly, Fayt, gets unexpected comfort
1. Default Chapter

Teh slight-ness abounds. Mwah. I do not own SO3 and probably never will.

Another rainy night. Fayt sighed. He planned on taking a nice walk, and the damn rain had ruined it. He had done it many times before, and was looking forward to it, whether it be in a town or elsewhere. It was, well, peaceful. He didn't think he knew a word strong enough to describe it.

Then again, he could always wear a raincoat, and carry an umbrella... but suppose it was windy? It'd be hard to relax if he had to keep the stupid umbrella from going inside-out. And even more so if he had to CHASE the damn thing.

This little inn room (pick a place:I really don't care) was hardly suitable to walking around in, but perhaps he could go onto the porch and sit there, maybe even fall asleep. That would be nice. Eyes closed, listening to the rain. But then, he might catch cold, and wouldn't be able to fight his best. Sophia would worry, Peppita would suggest weird antidotes, Nel would likely go into a soldierly tirade, Roger would complain, Albel would tease, and Cliff....

Well...

Fayt wasn't so sure about tht one. Maybe he'd be indifferent, msybe he'd tease, or maybe he'd take care of him?

He had a sudden mental image of Cliff in a nurses' outfit. Fayts' face heated up, and something went going down his chin told him he had a nose bleed. Fayt shook himself mentally. He wasn't supposed to have thoughts about people of the same gender, much less have nosebleeds.

Using his arm to wipe away the blood, and noticed the rain had let up. Well, the ground would probably be too wet too go around in without slipping, and there would be alot of mud.. he was being asked enough about dirt and stuff that ended up on his shoes mysteriously. Though, he COULD stay on the porch, he'd be a bit cold, too, barefoot and all, but it wouldn't kill him.

Fayt walked quietly out into the hallway, careful not to wake or alarm anyine. He looked around carefully, making sure no one else was up. Once assured of this, he walked outside onto the porch, and recieved quite a surprise. He asn't as alone as he thought.

"Hey Fayt, what's up?"

"Hey Cliff," Fayt mumbled, careful to look anywhere but forward,"So,um, watcha' doin' up?"

Cliff grinned broadly and made a careless hand gesture," Couldn't sleep. Stupid rain. You?"

Fayt replied lightly, hoping his face wasn't as red as it felt,"Actually, I like the rain. But yeah, i couldn't sleep." And again, that image he wasn't supposed to be imaging but imaged anyway imaged into his mind. Fayt got rid of it. How was he supposed to explain a nose bleed? He didn't think the ol' 'I bumped into the wall 'cause I'm a stupid moron' standby would work. Cliff could be a little dense sometimes, but he wasn't an complete idiot.

"Anything wrong Fayt? Your face is kinda' flushed-did you catch cold?"

Fayt froze. How was he supposed to explain? He couldn't tell the truth-everyone would freak. Especially Sophia, who he knew had a crush on him. And then none of the guys would want to be around him-Roger,Albel,Cliff,Adray...

"Umm..I was.. ah.. looking out the window... and I guess I just did."

"You just did?"

"Yep." Afterall, it couldn't POSSIBLY be because he, Fayt Leingod, liked guys.. right?

"Well, that's alright, then."

Fayt tensed, then relaxed. For one awful, horrified moment, he thought he had spoken aloud. Even so, there was no way he was really.. like that. Too many people counted on him, and no one he knew was homosexual. Confused, and with some hesitance, he sat down by Cliff.

"Nice night, huh?"

Fayt nodded in agreement. It was a full-moon night, and just perfect. If only it hadn't rained.....

"Yeah, real nice. Full moon."

Cliff grinned and nudged him." In grammar class, that would be a sentence fragment."

Fayt frowned slightly," Sentence fragments can bite me."

"Don't ever say that. They might not bite, but I can."

Fayt scooted over a bit.

"So, Fayt, my man, have you noticed how Sophia is always following you around and such?"

Fayt relaxed visibly. Finally something he could talk about," Yeah, i guess she likes me."

"Yep. Just like how a certain someone likes me."

Fayts' breathing hitched. He wasn't that obvious, was he? He didn't say anything aloud, did he? But, he couldn't possibly like him.. Oh, how confusing!

Fayt calmed himself down, ans spoke in a tone he hoped was casual,"W-Who?"

"Nel, of course!"

Wishful thinking,"That's stupid."

"Well, someone HAS to like me. I'm too cool to not like. If not Nel, who? You?"

"No way!" Fayt responded, perhaps a bit too loud..

"Chill. I'm just jo-what's with your face?"

Fayt quickly looked away. His entire face felt like it was on fire,"I guess I got fever or something."

"Must be bad. Let's go inside, so I can get ya' some medicine."

Once again, that image he wasn't supposed to be imaging but imaged anyway imaged into his mind. The fire intensified, and spread to more... southern regions of his anotomy.

Fayt took a few deep breaths, and turned around," I can get it myself."

"No way, you look like you got fever bad. Got to bed. I'll get it."

Fayt watched silently as Cliff stood up and stretched. Odd, how before he hadn't noticed, not really, how he looked.. and shook his head 'I don't like him. I really don't'

With that, he stood up, and followed Cliff back into the inn, parting at the hallway, where he turned for his room.

Once inside ,Fayt nearly slammed the door shut. Nerves. Sighing deeply, he sat down on the bed. How odd, to think this all had happened because he was stupid enough to go onto the porch when he wasn't supposed to. Here, the door creaked open, and Fayt snapped out of his reviere of thoughts. Cliff was holding a wet washcloth (wrapped around his forearm, so not really holding ) a glass of water, and a small container.

"Oi, Fayt, you got fever. Better get covered up."

Fayt did a mental eye-roll, and burrowed underneath the blankets, resting his head on a soft pillow. Cliff sat down on the edge on the bed, and laid the washclothe on Fayts' forehead,"Better?"

Fayt nodded, although he felt even worse,"Umm, you should probably go.. You might catch something."

"Ah, don't be stupid. I won't catch nuthin."

"..Just gimme the pill."

Cliff did a visible eye roll, and popped open the containers' lid, and took out a few pills," Can you take im' yourself... or do you need help?"

Bad thoughts bad thoughts.."I can take them mself, thank you." And with that, he took the pills and swallowed them...and regretted it. The pills felt dry, sticky, and bitter sweet. Grimacing, he grabbed the cup and took in a mouthful,"Medicine will never taste better."

Cliff grinned, took the cup back, and laid it and the container on the night table,"That spray kinna' medicine is kinda' good, though."

Fayt nodded, and nearly yelped when Cliff laid down next to him," What the HELL are you doing?!"

"I can't leave you. Not when you have the flu. hey, can I confess something?"

"S-sure.."

"You know Nel? I'll marry her someday! You wait and see!"

"I..see..I'm sure you will." Bummer.

"It's a hunch. So, wake me when you need something."

For a minute that seemed to span hours, Fayt berated and struggled with himself. He couldn't like him. It wasn't right. And besides, Cliff liked Nel, not him..not ever. He had no right. So why did he feel like crying and breaking down, wanting to be ignored, to push everyone away? Well, at least let him know...

"Hey, Cliff..?"

"Hmmm?"

"You up?"

"Hmm-mm."

"I gotta' tell you something," Fayt waited for a moment, and seeing that he wasn't getting an response, continued,"I kinda'.. like you.. but not just like.. friends."

A moment passed, and Fayt understood.

Cliff had fallen asleep.

END

I felt like being mean. Big deal.


	2. Hold On Me

A/N:I'm telling the truth about Albels' undies. Smithery. Look. I dare you.

'What the hell am I doing?' Went through the mind of a much spazzed Fayt Leingod

Well, he certainly couldn't tell Sophia-she'd have a downright _freak._ And that included the rest of the girls, come to think of it. Roger was _much_ too young. And had it been any other person, he would of consulted Cliff, but nuuuuuuuu...

So, in the end, he was left with Albel, who likely wouldn't give a _hail_ about his love problems. But someone had to know damn it, even if that someone was a rather feminine dressed older guy with two toned hair and red eyes who has a conflict thing against the world. But hey, beggars can't be choosers right?

Fayt took a deep, prepatory breath, and rapped on the door with his knuckles. A irritated "Come in" answered.

He released the breath, and opened the door, understandebly tense."Umm, Albel?"

Albel was sitting upright, and his mussed blonde and black hair hinted that he just might have been _sleeping._ He was decidedly shirtless, and, from what little Fayt could see, something like a... black thong.

Mussed har or not, his eyes still had that sharp, untrusting look,"Well, fool, you have my attention; What do you want?" And a voice to match.

"Uhm, were you sleeping?" 'Idiotic question' he told himself as Albel answered with a glare and a sharp,"No Fayt, I just wait for people to just come along for no reason whatsoever while I'm laying here doing nothing!" Heavy on the sarcasm.

Fayt winced. One pissed off Albel insured a bad day (add a 'very' while you're at it) for everyone else. Maybe he should just leave...

"Fayt, are you going to just stand there or are you going to tell me what you want?" Sharper still.

"I-I'm sorry, I just.. I want to talk to you about something.." Albels' glare softened by a step or two. A good sign. "You always listen to me when I tell you something. What is it?"

Fayt smiled sincerely, glad he paid attention to his teammates, and sat down on the edge of the bed, back facing the blonde-brunette mix.. All at once, he felt an intense wave of deja vu. After he recovered slightly, he began to speak, though rather haltingly,"Have you... ever liked someone so much...That you'd die for them?" He didn't know Albel had nodded.

Fayt looked at him and felt a familiar feeling surge (the deja vu was now long gone, like some dream) and squashed it with a reprimand of 'Damn Fayt, don't go into that again... It's not worth it..' "Well," he began rater slowly, and as he spoke, his tone went to the normal cadence of conversation."...That happened to me...I just realized that.. I loved that person, but that person didn't want me back. At least not in the way I wanted..." he drifted off, unsure about saying more, and felt a rather sharp icy bit of fear go through his stomach when a question was asked;

"Who is that person?"

Silence in which Fayt considered the repercussions of letting slide that persons identity. During that time, Albel slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close,"It hurts, doesn't it? Knowing the person you love will never love you back..." The words came out smoothly, but, of course, with that interesting bit of some negative emotion that he couldn't quite name. Anger? Hate? Contempt? Some other synonym or other word? He didn't know.

His throat closed tightly as something of pity for Albels' wretched life and his own misfortunes. So alike, and yet, so different. Tears threatened to fall even as he blinked against them. He nodded in response to the question, and fought to keep his voice steady," I'm so damn helpless... all the battles I've fought... and what should be a simple matter of love just about kills me... And I only realized it then it wasn't a long kept thing at least I don't think so **_why is it affecting me so strongly!"_** He felt like he was in a seperate body. All of this seemed so surreal.

"Who do you love so much?"

Fayt bit his lower lip and replied in such a soft tone it was almost a whisper,"It's...I... love Cliff." More silence and then,"Who does he like?"

Geez, it was like being treated by a psychopathic therapist. That's what it felt like anyway. Still, he also felt relieved that the reaction wasn't one of disgust or revolt,"Nel."

"Will you love again?" Whoops. There was that question he himself didn't ask (out of the hundrend, it seemed like). He hadn't dared contemplate the effect the mental damage would cause 'Mental Damage? Geez on a pogostick Fayt, build a bridge and _get over it._ No one exactly came here for your pity party.' Harsh.

Still, he considered the question warily, much preferring to leave the whole matter alone-but nuuuu crazy psychopathic won't mind his own business. He didn't see how he could, all in all. Hurt so badly, just enough to keep him living, to make him _wish _he was dead. This whole trust issue was getting on his friggen' nerves. Misplaced trust and love caused all of this, it seemed. He did that and look what happened! Heart broken, soul torn, and spirit sullied,"I don't think so..I'm so hurt" 'Pity Party' rang through his head and he dismissed it. Yet, held like this, it was hard not to feel something.

He shivered lightly as his ear was gently whispered into, the hot air sweet and tempting, the voice itself drawn out to a hiss,"_Will you try again_?" Hello Pulitzer Prize.

"I don't want to get hurt." 'Build a bridge and get over it' he thought, dismalled at how Mary Sue-ish he sounded. Except Mary Sue would burst into melodramatic tears. Which was exactly what he felt like doing. Geepin' Geez on a pogo stick, could he get a freakin break for once? Oops, there it goes again.

"You won't get hurt. I won't let you."

Enter what his commonly known as 'breathing hitches' in times like these. Was that said in a friendly (albeit freaky) manner, or something more..? Maybe if he held his breath and counted to ten.

"Fayt?"

"Still here."

"Do you hate me?"

Damn. He just can't get a break can he? "No, we've been through this before. I don't and don't think I ever will."

"Let me help you"

"There's nothing that you can do."

"Your feelings won't be unrequited."

Time froze for good minute or so. During this, Fayts' heart beat a steady tattoo against his chest,"Do you really mean that? Or are you toying with me?"

"Do you want to spend the night and find out?" Eeep.

"You won't hurt me?"

"Never."

Time was then unfrozen as everything rapidly brightened and dimmed. Whee. "I don't know.. maybe it's not such a good idea..." But neither was most of the other stuff he did so toodles to that.,"I mean... what is something happens? Either way, everyone gets hurt. If I refuse you, I don't know, maybe you will be hurt or maybe you'll just go on not caring like you've always done. If I go with, it'll hurt Sophia because I know she really does like me.. But if I go with her.."

"You'll be hurt."

"Right. I don't like her like that." He drifted off hopelessly. Albel Nox, Captain of the Black Brigade, better known as "Albel The Wicked" for his cruelty, did an eyeroll," You don't have to tell her."

"It's cruel to lead someone on."

"How about this... She asks, we'll tell her. Otherwise, it's strictly hush-hush."

Again he considered the repercussions, consequences, and all that other stuff sensible people do."Promise?" He got an affirmative nod.

Something close to pleased (with shadows of worry-yes, they still lurked there) he leaned wholeheartedly against the other(Wait. Is that possible? Well, if you were enthusiastic and put your weight in it..()) "Know what? If someone told me we'd end up like this, I would of told them they were nuts."

"Well, same here." Not exactly comforting.

Finally I got off my lazy bottom to do this I'm mildly happy with it though.


End file.
